Le problème de la similitude Hofstadter-Winchester
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Vous regardez The Big Bang Theory ? Gabriel en est fan, et il a découvert un truc à propos de la série qui pourrait bien ne pas plaire du tout à Dean.


**Le problème de la similitude Hofstadter-Winchester**

« Je suis claqué ! » s'écria Dean.

Le duo Winchester avait des raisons d'être au bout de son rouleau : rien que pour décimer un clan de vampires, les frères avaient fait un trajet de seize heures de route, et le lendemain ils s'étaient chargés des sangsues bipèdes. Et il était sensé s'agir d'une pause en plein milieu de l'Apocalypse.

Exceptionnellement, le motel où les Winchester avaient pris résidence s'avérait tout à fait correct. Ils avaient même un magnétoscope dans leur chambre.

Sam connaissait déjà la suite de la journée – même pas besoin d'être précognitif (ou voyant, pour les analphabètes tels que son frère). Dean allait s'écrouler sur son lit et ronfler jusque vingt-deux heures pile, puis magie, magie, il se lèverait d'un coup, totalement ressourcé et s'en irait chasser le jupon.

Et pour son cadet ? Il resterait bien tranquille au motel et s'efforcerait de ne pas penser à ce que ferait son aîné au moment de la soirée où il se glisserait sous sa couette.

Ça, c'était le programme habituel.

Dean posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de leur chambre et poussa…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur devant ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Vous avez apporté de quoi boire ? » interrogea négligemment Gabriel, vautré sur le lit de l'aîné des Winchester, un paquet de cookies sur les genoux et le regard dirigé vers l'écran de la télé qui diffusait un programme. « Moi, j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! » explosa Dean, furieux de voir son lit squatté par un Archange/Embrouilleur/emmerdeur patenté nain.

« Et ben » soupira Gabriel, « je savais que tu tenais à moi, Deanou, mais un accueil pareil ! Cassie d'amour en aura le cœur brisé, ça ne fait pas un pli. »

Dean tourna au rouge brique et commença à diriger sa main vers l'endroit où il cachait son pistolet.

« Tu dois bien admettre » intervint précipitamment Sam qui ne voulait pas que l'Archange décide que son frère avait besoin de quelques mardis supplémentaires, « que débarquer comme ça sans prévenir, ça nous prend un peu à l'improviste. »

Gabriel croqua dans un cookie, mâcha et déglutit.

« Cas de force majeure, Sammich » déclara l'Archange. « Il fallait que je renouvelle ma foi en l'humanité. »

Sam sentit un tic agiter sa paupière.

« Oh, heu… Sans blague ? »

Gabriel cessa de regarder son programme et tourna vers le cadet Winchester un regard noir absolument épique.

« Rien que cette semaine » laissa tomber le pseudo-Embrouilleur, « vous avez eu un scandale financier qui a ruiné plusieurs dizaines de gens, une catastrophe écologique provoquée par de l'inconscience pure et simple, et une série de meurtres causés par un psychopathe qui court depuis vingt ans, a fait au moins quarante victimes et n'a toujours pas été arrêté. Alors oui, j'ai besoin de me rappeler que les humains ne méritent pas de se faire virer de la planète. »

Sam avala sa salive. Gabriel était l'un des très rares anges – avec Castiel et Anna – qui ne jugeait pas les humains comme de vulgaires singes chauves bons à se faire décimer. Si celui-ci décidait de changer de point de vue, ça ne les aiderait pas à sortir de la… mélasse.

Dean émit un ricanement.

« Et pour ça, tu regardes… » Un coup d'œil sur l'écran du téléviseur. « Une sitcom ? »

« _The Big Bang Theory, _pardon ! » protesta Gabriel « Si tu savais à quel point ces geeks peuvent être intéressants ! »

Dean arbora son sourire le plus narquois.

« Finalement, t'as peut-être bien un lien de parenté avec Castiel… » fit-il sournoisement. « Je veux dire, impossible de faire aussi nerd ! »

Gabriel tourna son attention vers le Winchester blond… et eut tout à coup un sourire absolument machiavélique.

« Parles tant que tu veux, mon cœur » susurra l'Archange, « mais tu as plus de points communs avec ces geeks que tu ne le crois. »

Dean se mit aussitôt sur la défensive.

« Moi, geek ? Il faut croire que le sucre te monte à la tête ! »

Pour toute réponse, Gabriel s'empara de la télécommande posée à côté de lui et monta le son du poste sans cesser de sourire.

« Léonard, c'est celui qui a des lunettes » annonça-t-il en pointant le personnage du doigt. « Le physicien raide dingue de sa blonde voisine. »

Sur l'écran, une fille effectivement blonde s'adressait à un type à l'air atrocement intellectuel du point de vue de Dean.

« _Je savais pas que tu jouais du violoncelle !_ » commenta la blonde.

Le binoclard prit l'air tragique.

« _Mes parents ont dû penser que de me nommer Léonard et m'avoir fait sauter des classes ne m'avait pas rapporté assez de raclées._ »

Dean s'étrangla.

« Mais… Mais » bafouilla Sam.

Gabriel commença à ricaner.

« Oh, toi ! » explosa le chasseur blond en foudroyant du regard l'Archange.

« Dean ! Ce type a la même voix que toi ! » s'écria Sam stupéfait.

« Alors, Deanou, tu en dis quoi ? » lança Gabriel hilare. « Tu mettrais pas des lunettes en cachette, des fois ? »

Le chasseur plongea sur le lit et atterrit le nez dans les draps, l'Archange s'étant téléporté.

« Tss tss » émit Gabriel en agitant un index réprobateur, son paquet de cookies sous le bras. « Que c'est vilain de taper un pauvre malheureux. Tu mériterais la fessée ! »

« Je te conseillerais de filer, là » intervint Sam en lorgnant son aîné d'un œil inquiet.

L'air moqueur, Gabriel fit la révérence.

« Messieurs, je vous remercie pour cette soirée ! » lança-t-il. « Oh, vous pouvez garder le DVD. J'ai l'intégrale chez moi. »

« Enfoiré ! » rugit Dean tandis que l'Archange se volatilisait dans un claquement de doigts.

« Heu… ça va ? » interrogea le cadet Winchester.

« Pour notre prochaine chasse » feula l'aîné, « on va retrouver chaque DVD de cette série et le faire cramer. »

Sam pinça les lèvres.

« Pour ta gouverne, elle est disponible par Internet dans le monde entier. »

Dean leva tragiquement les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'un geek de série télé à deux balles ait sa voix !

**Je vous jure ! Dans la traduction française de Supernatural et The Big Bang Theory, Dean et Léonard ont le même doubleur !**


End file.
